


Everybody falls for love

by twisch



Series: And We Get Along So Sweetly - drabble challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisch/pseuds/twisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, I-“ he swallowed and tried to get the words past his lips, tried to apologize for the way he’d ran scared last time they had been alone together, that time in Stiles bedroom. But Stiles just shook his head, his hand lifting to put a finger over his lips.</p><p>“Shh.” He just said and scooted back on the bed, fluffing up the pillows at the top and making himself comfortable. Derek watched with wide eyes, vulnerable and open to everything and anything Stiles wished; he’d never given himself up like this since before Kate. Eventually Stiles looked up again, a content smile covering his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody falls for love

**Author's Note:**

> [Additional author commentary in the endnotes.]
> 
> This is the sixth story of a drabble challenge that I'm trying. Rules can be found in the series summary.
> 
> I did this in an attempt to pick my writing back up.
> 
> The song that inspired this drabble is:
> 
> Ingrid Michaelson - Everybody
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from said song.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles looked up from where he was swaying beside Isaac, Cora, Scott and Kira – smushed up against both friends and strangers in the crowd of the club. He’d been dancing almost non-stop since Scott had dragged him out onto the dance floor an hour earlier. He knew he was being watched, and he knew by who as well, even though said person probably thought he was being stealthy. Stiles gaze searched and fell upon the shadowed figure in the corner, nursing a beer, before quickly falling back to his friends surrounding him.

Smirking in the direction of the shadows he swayed his hips tantalizingly, a satisfied feeling spreading through his abdomen. This wasn't the first time since that unfortunate evening that he'd been watched while being out; no matter if it was at Jungle, hanging around the mall with his friends or just lazing around his room. At first he'd been hurt by the rejection that he'd received once things had taken a turn for the serious, but after a while he'd realised that it wasn't actually unanswered feeling as much as fear that had caused it. He'd been waiting for the other to approach him, but soon figured that while he didn't actually want to let go, the fear that Stiles would turn away was bigger than the hope that he wouldn't. So Stiles knew that he had to take matters into his own hands. A plan that seemed to be perfect for tonight.

Half an hour later he couldn't keep back any longer and consequently jabbed his thumb into Isaac’s arm to get his attention and leaned forward to whisper in his ear that he was leaving and to not worry about him – he would be fine. Isaac sent him a knowing smile, he was the one who had pointed out to Stiles who was watching him and knew exactly where Stiles was going, but nodded obediently in understanding and waved to him as Stiles slipped through the crowd and over to the bar. He asked the bartender for a glass of water which he chugged and then set back down, thanking him.

He swiveled around and zeroed in on the corner where he knew his admirer would be hiding. A smirk crept across his face as he set off towards the corner, and although he was not a werewolf, he knew that the determination in his steps and amused expression on his face made the man uncertain as to what was going on. Stiles slid into the booth next to the man, a smile curling his lips as he leaned in.

“Derek.” He breathed, putting a hand over the older man’s and searching for his gaze. It was a little difficult to make out too many details in the half dark spot that Derek had hidden himself, but their gazes eventually locked and Derek nodded in acknowledgement. Stiles gave the still half full glass of beer a meaning look and Derek quickly downed it, barely setting it back down on the table before Stiles was tugging on his hand to get him to follow him.

Derek let himself be pulled through the crowd and over to the entrance, where Stiles got his jacket from the wardrobe and then continued pulling him along out on the street. Derek suddenly stopped and pulled Stiles in a different direction, the yelp from the younger man the only sound to break the silence in the dark night around them, but he didn’t protest. When they reached the place where Derek had parked his Camaro, Stiles didn’t even hesitate to walk around it and settle into the passenger seat.

They drove in unusual but comfortable silence, only the occasional hum from the engine cutting through. Derek glanced a few times at where Stiles had gingerly let his hands rest on his lap, without doing anything, before Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. His left hand shot out and grabbed Derek’s, resting both of them on top of the gear shift. The ghost of a smile that swept over Derek’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Stiles and he turned his head to look out the window, his own smile grazing his face.

When they parked outside of the apartment complex that held Derek’s loft, neither of them waited to get out of the car, Stiles tumbling out on his side. They joined at the front and headed towards the entrance, fingers tangling with each other as they walked. None of them said anything, standing silently beside each other as the elevator crept upwards to the right floor. Derek pulled the keys out when they stepped out and unlocked the door and let go of Stiles hand only after they’d crossed the threshold to the loft. He shut the door with a soft click and locked it before turning around only to come face to face with Stiles.

Stiles smiled gently, a hand sliding up Derek’s arm and his hand anchoring it around his neck to bring his head down. 

"It's okay." Stiles whispered against Derek's mouth.

Their lips brushed softly and Derek inhaled sharply at the shock that went through his body. Stiles pulled back and let his hand slide back down to grab hold of Derek’s again, making Derek follow him along the hall and up the stairs to the space that Derek had claimed as his bedroom after the pack first started invading his apartment. 

Stiles kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket before sitting down on the bed, looking up at Derek. Derek took a deep breath before doing the same, but stayed standing. Stiles beckoned him over but it was like all Derek’s limbs froze and he couldn’t move.

“Stiles, I-“ he swallowed and tried to get the words past his lips, tried to apologize for the way he’d ran scared last time they had been alone together, that time in Stiles bedroom. But Stiles just shook his head, his hand lifting to put a finger over his lips.

“Shh.” He just said and scooted back on the bed, fluffing up the pillows at the top and making himself comfortable. Derek watched with wide eyes, vulnerable and open to everything and anything Stiles wished; he’d never given himself up like this since before Kate. Eventually Stiles looked up again, a content smile covering his face. Stiles knew they should probably talk, but he figured it could wait until morning.

“Come here.” Stiles whispered, opening his arms, and it was all Derek could do as he almost fell over his own limbs, rushing to get to where Stiles was lying, now chuckling. Derek dove into the bed, crawling up to where Stiles was. The roles were reversed since last time, although Derek didn’t mind. He simply rested his head on Stiles shoulder, happy with the way the younger man’s long limbs wrapped around him, cocooning him in the warmth and emotions that he was so afraid of admitting to both himself and Stiles last time.

“Stiles, I’m-“ he tried again but was interrupted by Stiles hand covering his mouth, before gently removing it again.

“I know, Derek. It’s okay.” He said and Derek lifted his head to look at him. How a barely legal teenager could be so mature and make him feel so safe and at home was beyond his capability of understanding, but he wasn’t going to question it. Stiles had grown up too fast, just like he had, and now they could anchor each other.

“Everybody heals with love.” Stiles whispered, quoting the generic pop song that had taken over the radio stations and driven Derek half mad, around the last time they’d been together like this. Derek chuckled softly before pressing a chaste kiss to his neck and laying back down to bask in the feeling of being loved, of being home, of being whole.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I knew exactly what I was doing when I wrote this. And it's ridiculously cute and fluffy.
> 
> I'm not sorry, not even a little bit. And I like it.
> 
> I promised that the next few stories would be happy - I'd say that I managed with this one.
> 
> I don't know how it became so long though, I knew exactly what I was gonna write and where it was going, and yet... well, here we are over a thousand words later.
> 
> Oh well. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> EDIT: The story has now been edited - I have a tendency of posting the stories first and editing afterwards. I apologise to anyone who that might confuse, because I know that it changes a few things in some of the stories, but mostly the stories are the same after I'm done.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
